Conexión
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Cuando cruzaban sus miradas, sentían una conexión que no podían ignorar. Leo y Lili tenían muchas razones para sentir lo que sentían.


**Disclaimer:** Tekken no me pertenece sino a Namco.

 **Advertencias:** Posible cursilería llena de clichés, mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, situaciones sexuales no explícitas, posible **Genderbend** (debido a que no se sabe si Leo es mujer o hombre, por lo menos en este fic, Leo es hombre), etc.

 **Pairing:** Leo Kliesen y Lili De Rochefor.

* * *

 **I**

 **Sus ojos**

* * *

El hecho de que Lili fuese, sin lugar a dudas, una persona egoísta y engreída, no se trataba de algo que perturbase a Leo Kliesen; ese tipo de cosas sólo la hacían brillar más de lo comúnmente lo hacía, a su parecer. Porque veía aquélla pasión en la manera en la que hacía las cosas; Lili tenía un gran corazón, porque no sólo se preocupaba por satisfacer sus necesidades, sino también de las personas que le importaban, como su padre.

Leo notaba cada particularidad de Lili. Su manera de pelear tan delicada y elegante, su confianza al hablar, pero sobre todo aquéllos hermosos ojos color violeta. Cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con la de ella, sentía esa conexión inexplicable, como si pudiese ver más allá; viajaba hacia un campo de flores en donde incluso, podía oler el aroma de las mismas.

Un sinfín de emociones lo controlaban cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Por su parte, al principio Lili pensó en Leo como alguien misterioso y nostálgico, que ocultaba tras una hermosa sonrisa. Pero en realidad, él podía hacerla reír más que cualquier otra persona. Lili sabía que él tenía una larga historia tras esa nostalgia que notaba, pero no quería intervenir. Porque quería y tenía la esperanza, de que él se lo contase por su propia cuenta. Ella quería ganarse su confianza así como ella lo había hecho con él.

Lili disfrutaba estar con Leo. A él no le molestaban sus cosas _infantiles_ , como muchos dirían. Siempre la miraba con una sonrisa, y eran esos momentos en los que se miraban a los ojos que sentía que el tiempo se detenía. Los ojos azules de él eran como el cielo, Lili sentía que podía volar mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, aunque sea por unos pocos minutos, para ella eran eternas horas. Si pudiera, se quedaría así para siempre.

Porque en sus ojos había una conexión que se sentía cuando se miraban, y ellos no podían ignorarlo.

* * *

 **II**

 **Sus labios**

* * *

Su primer beso, fue suave y delicado, pero poco a poco la intensidad de aquél beso había aumentado, como si siempre hubiesen deseado hacerlo, como si nunca podrían tener otra oportunidad.

Lili había subido sus manos hasta su corto y liso cabello rubio y lo acarició. Ella no quería que se fuese de su lado, y Leo le demostraba que tampoco lo quería cuando colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo.

Dejaron de oír el sonido de los invitados y la música que se encontraban abajo a causa de una fiesta, sólo eran ellos dos dándose calor en un día tan frío en Diciembre. Aunque pronto tuvieron que separarse cuando tocaron la puerta.

* * *

 **III**

 **Sus reacciones**

* * *

Lili no era tonta, sin embargo ella pensaba que Leo lo era. Ella notaba lo popular que era con las chicas, no le sorprendía, él era apuesto, pero no por eso le molestaba menos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Leo ignorase lo que otras chicas pensasen de él, era diferente con Lili. Siempre notaba cuando estaba enojada y quería ocultarlo.

Leo se reía cuando Lili le confesaba su odio a aquéllas chicas. Lili lo golpeaba repetidas veces por idiota. Leo le decía que ella era capaz de darles una lección cuando quisiera, que no era necesario aquél enojo, porque a la única que quería era a ella. Lili a veces lloraba y Leo se sentía como el malo por pensar que se veía bonita de esa manera, su corazón se agitaba y no podía evitar besarla.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Su cuerpo**

* * *

La primera vez que lo hicieron, fue mágico. Y no, Lili no se sintió exagerada cuando él se lo preguntó, porque estaba preocupado del dolor que pudo haberle causado por ser su primera vez; ella no sintió dolor, sintió magia, eso fue lo que le respondió mientras jugaba con los dedos de él, acostados sobre la cama aún desnudos. Ellos compartieron una de esas miradas que los conectaban y se besaron.

Después, Lili se acostó sobre el pecho de Leo, él la abrazó. Ella se sentía segura allí a su lado, podía cerrar sus ojos y centrarse en el latido de su corazón, en su suave respiración, mientras él le acariciaba el hombro con dulzura.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir en este fandom... Con todo esto de Tekken 7 mi shippeo intenso entre Leo y Lili regresó; además, nuevamente el genero de Leo ha sido puesto en duda, ¿por qué colocaron "él/he" en su prólogo? xD sé que en Tournament se le puede poner un bikini, pero ese juego no es canon así que no me importa que diga el productor, para mí Leo es un chico hasta que en el canon, se demuestre lo contrario jajaja. En fin, estos fueron pequeños momentos que se me ocurrieron de ellos, si llego a pensar más, no dudaré en escribirlos y publicarlos. Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
